1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paperboard containers adapted for packaging and shipment of foodstuffs, such as bananas and other similar commodities. More particularly, it relates to a box-like container consisting of an opened top container body with an integral liner to retain the foodstuffs therein and a separate opened bottom container cover for telescoping over the container body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following U.S. patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application:
______________________________________ 1,997,909 2,835,432 2,004,197 2,865,552 2,132,638 2,949,151 2,220,388 2,965,279 2,418,963 3,114,494 2,474,523 3,281,050 2,634,046 3,366,496 2,577,588 3,473,722 2,711,281 3,899,120 2,718,348 4,087,041 2,735,607 4,105,152 ______________________________________
Cartons or containers for transporting commodities without permitting damage thereto were usually required to have a liner to form a double-walled thickness with the container body sidewall. Heretofore, a container of this type was constructed of three separate parts consisting of a container body A, a perimetrical reinforced liner B disposed inside the container body A, and a cover C telescoped over the container body A. For ease of understanding, such a container is shown in FIG. 6 and has been designated with the legend "Prior Art".
This prior art arrangement suffers from the disadvantage of requiring costly manufacturing procedures to form these three separate parts. Further, there was incurred increased labor costs in assembling the container into the set-up condition. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a telescoped container wherein the liner is formed integral with the container body, thereby to facilitate manufacturing, assembling and use thereof.